


You Talk To Me, Not Him

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Raising A Fawn [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Clothes Shopping, M/M, Mama Al au, Mpreg, Pissed Angel Dust ( Hazbin Hotel ), Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threats of Violence, Vox makes Alastor uncomfortable, Yelling, baby deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Alastor went out with Angel Dust to shop for clothes that actually fit him. When the two separate to find more clothes for Alastor to try on, the deer overlord is visited by his old pal Vox
Relationships: Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Raising A Fawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	You Talk To Me, Not Him

The soft morning glow hell gave off was extremely comforting to the expecting overlord. The coat hung against his tender stomach uncomfortably. He wish he had a bigger coat to wear, but with Angel going out today to get him more coats, he’d have to settle with this.

Alastor grumbled as he spent most of his time massaging his stomach then actually looking for clothes he could wear. Of all days they decided to give him cramps, knowing his lucky, it would be the day he decided to actually leave the hotel with Angel.

“ _Would it kill you little one_ , if you could just rest today..?” Alastor’s claws pressed against his swollen abdomen.

And if it couldn’t get anymore worst, a familiar voice comes strolling around the corner.

“ _Hello..Alastor_ ~”

_Oh. Come on. You have to be kidding me._

_“..Hello Vox..”_ Alastor strained as he pulled the wrack of oversized hoodies outward, trying to cover his figure from the Tv Overlord.

“ _What is a old man, like yourself, doing in such a young style place like this~?_ ” The tv demons swirled around Alastor, making the already off balanced demons nauseous. He placed his hand that clutched his child close, cautiously around his mouth. _If he'd puked right now, he'd hope the Extermination happened right then and there._

” This place always strikes me as a reminder of your little slut face friend, Angel Dust was it?~” Alastor felt his body burn bright, feeling his anger bubble up. His teeth grind in his mouth noisily. ” Oh he was Valentino’s bitch right?~” Vox sneered at the deer, knowing who to just irritate the hell out of the deer.  
  
“ _Vox..Shut. Up_. Do I look I’m in the mood.” He grumbled out and stretches out one of his arms just to prove a point. His other arm then wrapped protectively around his swollen middle.

“ Leave me be. I’m not in the mood for such childish actions...” Alastor hissed out as his hormones felt like they were going wild.

“ _Please, Childish? And tormenting isn’t childish_ ~?” The Overlord steppes forward to the now weaker demon. With Alastor’s condition right now, being almost a full seven months and expecting a fawn, he wasn’t able to fight back much. His eyes widen as that glitchy grin on Vox’s face meant business and he knew it. The sneer like grin flickered across his face as the Tv overlord only got closer.

“ _Now, Alastor. My friend~ I just want to have a decent conversation with you! You seem to have just disappeared! Left he’ll almost~ and suspiciously for..7 exact months_ ~” Alastor’s eyes widen and clutch his stomach close to him.

” _So..” His hand raised.  
  
“ I think we should..Catch up-“ A hot pink, gloved hand, gripped tightly around the overlords wrist. Holding him close and most importantly, still. _

_“ Vox.” Angel Dust’s eyes glowed a deep shade of magenta. His eye candy colored eyes began to grow dark with anger that was caused by the TV demon._

_“ Ah, my dear friend Angel Dust? Now what are you doing here?” His smirked glitched on his screen._

_“ Could ask the same question back at ya. Now answer my question: how much force does it take to break a fucking flat-ass tv’s scene with the force of my fist!?” Angel hisses as his eyes were aimed in Vox._

_“ **Is that a threat**?” Vox scene glitches as his smirked stayed against his face, but narrowed his eyes at the spider._   
_  
“ Damn right it is! Ya think I’m letting you anywhere near him.” Angel held up his fist to the Overlord._

_“_ Angel.. _”  
  
Vox smirked changed into a thin line that stretched across his screen. “ Are you going to stop me Angel?” _

_“ I’ll stand here as long as I gotta if it means keeping your ugly ass claws away from Alastor. If ya even think about touching him once Vox I swear I’ll-“_

_“ Come Now Angel I would never~” His screen changes quickly as the Overlord gives a finally glare at Alastor, sizing him up as Alastors hand protectively shift around his sizable midsection. With a glitched out huff from the TV overlord, he leaves thankfully.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the color begins to return to Angel Dust. He quickly turns on his heels back to Alastor and wraps his arms around him.  
  
“ Hey..” _The spider hums as the deer obliges and hooks around his waist as well.

“ He didn’t do anything right? I can still get a run up on him..” Angel whisperers as his lower set of arms begin to massage his swollen mates tummy.   
  
“ No no, Angel Im quite alright..Just a little agitated that’s it..” He grumbled and massages his temples.  
  
" Vox may be a over idiotic twit, but he knows how to annoy me repeatedly.” He groaned.  
  
“ You know, if killed to keep ya safe.”   
  
“ Oh I haven’t realized.” Angel chuckles as Alastor smirks sarcastically. “ I don’t want anyone hurting you Al, they gotta get threw me first before even looking at ya wrong..” He hummed softly and pressed a secretive kiss into Alastor forehead.   
  
“ Gotta protect this little guy..” His hands trace the bump The was pressed between the two and smiled.   
  
“ You’ll do great Angel..” Alastor laid against Angels fluffy chest and tried getting lost in the curls.

“ I’m tryin, so I gotta be on look out for pests like Vox” Angel sighed and stayed extremely close to Alasto _r , Even going so far by holding clothes over his tummy and hissing at others.  
  
“ Oh my hero, making me feel even more noticeable.. “ Alastor grumbled with a deadpanned look, one he’s mastered over his pregnancy. _

Angel laughed.” Ya getting to good at that.”   
  
“ Practice takes time Angel...” Alastor sighed as he claws dug into Angel’s suit.

Only to jump a little when Angel dragged his hand threw the deers curls. “ You want me to take you home?” Angel smiled as Alastor, not even needing to Make eye contact with him. Gave him a nod.

” Alright, up we go!” The spider demon used all six of his arms this time to pick up the deer Overlord.

“ _Angel! We’re in public_!” The expecting deer cried as his hands went instinctively around his midsection.

" Oh please..” Angel made his way to the exit.” _What are they going to say to me~?_ ” Angel smirked confidently as his eyes darkened.  
  
“ _I._.” Alastor swallowed.”.. _Suppose_..” His eyes widen as he saw Angel beginnings to peck at his tummy.   
  
“ Will you stop it! You’ll make them wake up again! I don’t need them moving right now..” The Overlord groaned loudly as his arm draped over his stomach.   
  
“ Oh your fine! Calm down Al. I’ll take care of ya if they start kicking and squirming!” Angel confirmed as Alastor only squirmed himself at the word.   
  
“ _Ugh, don’t use that word_.” He grumbled and leaned against Angels chest.   
  
“ O-Oh my..”   
  
“ What?? Did they already start??”   
  
“ No!” Alastor looked up from Angels chest.” Why is your chest so fluffy?!?”   
  
“ _I condition it??_ What ya want to sleep on my chest?” Angel jokingly laughed.   
  
“ **Yes.** ”   
  
“ _O-Oh_.” Angel nervously chuckled.” Sure go on ahead momma deer~ Ya deserve a good nap!” Angel rubbed at his Does back and smiled.  
  
“ _I’d kill you if I wasn’t exhausted_...” Alastor skimmed forward into his chest. Angel kicked open the stores door and walked onto Hells ‘ Wonderful’ streets.

Before he could get weird looks for having the Radio Demon hanging on him, the Spider took the over sized coat Alastor was sporting threw this pregnancy on and draped it over him like a blanket, though he made sure only he was aloud to see his beautiful sleeping face. If anyone even dared to go up to the spider and asked what the hell he was holding, _oh he’d have them running in seconds._ Nobody was going to bother Alastor for the rest of this pregnancy he may only have 1-2 months left of it, but Angel was ready to fight for Alastor during this. They’d have to talk with him, before they could even look at Alastor.

_You talk with him, not his mate._ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing out these little prompts and If u want u can ask me to write one ;u; I'll try my best to actually keep a update schedule tho


End file.
